a life of a animal pt3
by hollyelisewalker
Summary: just part 3 XP


I woke up the next morning my head on a pile of leaves and Ares was gone! I looked around the den frantically but i couldn't see him anywhere! I decided to get up and look around for him, so i jumped to my feet and slowly exited my den with my head low and looking side to side keeping my eye out for any danger like humans or there dogs! I ran down the small hill at the entrance of my den and hit into at a fence to another human garden. I sniffed the air, the sky was dark grey and seemed colourless as if there were only clouds. I could tell it was going to storm witch gave me another reason not to stop looking for Ares.

'FAI?' i heard in the distance

I ran back up the muddy slope of the hill up to my den again where i saw Ares slowly walking backwards towards the den and his head low as he was dragging something.

'What are you doing?' id laugh

'Food!' he'd say muffled and then i spotted the silver lid of a metal bin, the lid had a mountain of food and scraps on it with stuff like half eaten donuts and pizzas and a pack of cupcakes with one bite taken out of each one, put back in the packet and now have ended up onto our tray! The lid also had food like bruised apples and bananas, cereal bars and other bright and dull foods.

'It's a feast fit for a king! I mean queen, i mean queen!' he'd say as he reached my feet with the lid and let go of it'

'Heh wow! Lets get it in the den i can tell there's a storm coming again and we don't want to get all this soggy do we' i'd laugh.

'Oh yeah right!' he'd say scrambling to grab the lid and drag it into the den where there was just enough room to put it in the corner.

'So how do you expect us to eat all this?' id ask him

'um … i'm not sure' he'd mumble his mouth full of a cake of the lid.

I'd sigh and take a cereal bar of of the pile of food and start to eat it. Id curl up into a ball on the bedding with my bushy tail around me and covering my face, id shiver as the wind blew past my den and it started to spit rain. Not to long after the start it would start to hail but it only lasted a few seconds until it stopped and you could hear some humans nearby the den.

'Its humans…' Aries would say half out the den. He'd watch closely at the humans forgetting how close we were to them and how visible he was too them.

He'd freeze.

He'd freeze like a rabbit stuck in place as the humans headed towards them looking and pointing at Ares.

'There coming!' he'd say panicked.

'Well it you're fault!' i would stand up and look out the den, they were young but not quit a child, there was a group of 5 male humans and they were heading our way with a boisterous manner. They spotted me and started to point "look there's another" they'd say "it's different to that other one" and "what if there siblings?" "no it's the same one!" they argue between themselves and id hide back in the den at the back were they couldn't get us.

'Shhh!' i'd say to Ares.

The humans had reached the den and started to break away the branches to get to us, one by one they pushed their way through to get closer and closer to my den. After a while one stuck there hand into my den and i bit at it and snarled with my fur puffing up "OW" they scream "you little brat!" he'd snort wrinkling his nose, my face went from angry to scared in seconds as he pulled out something out his pocket and id hear them whisper to the others.

"Let's blow them up!"

The human would smile and laugh at mine and ares scared faces.

'What do we do now fai!? We are going to die!' Ares would worry, i wouldn't say a thing and i stayed put as i watched the boy rub a stick against a box which sparked and lit the stick on fire! The boy would then run back with his friends and throw the lit stick onto the bush instantly setting the top and entrance of my den on fire. My eyes would widen and id curl up trying to avoid the fire.

Ares started to cough as he was still stood up inhaling the smoke and he'd flop to the floor passed out, just as i was drifting away myself i heard someone come out of their den and throwing water onto the flames. All i saw was a face of a blond human before it went black


End file.
